One and the Same
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Neah and Allen are fraternal twins that never been separated and have to go to high school. There, they have to suffer with bullying from the Noah Clan, ex-girlfriends, and especially their so called "friends". But what happens when Neah becomes a Noah?
1. The School We Call Hell

Hehe. Hi.

"Neah! Allen! Wake up! It's time for school!" I groaned as Master Cross called us. I heard him stomp into our room and heard him say, "Allen if you don't wake up, I won't make Matarashi Dangos for desert and Neah if you don't, I'll take away your keyboard."

Neah and I jolted up and started to get dress. Neah looked tired and irritated as always, but he managed. He put on a white tee that said, "Neah Walker. More powerful than your mom," and wore black jeans. I wore the same exact thing except my tee said, "Punch me and I'll kick your sass!" I know, I know, stupid, right?

We went into the kitchen and saw Cross making his _own_ breakfast. Not ours! Neah eyebrow twitched and said, "If you wake us up this early the least you could do is make breakfast for all of us."

Cross simply laughed at the remark and my sweat dropped. I said worriedly, "Please guys. Don't start a fight. And Master?"

"Hn?" He said as he turned to me.

"I don't need to pay debts today, right?"

"Of course you do!" He said as he slammed his hand on my back, making me fall. Neah caught me and I saw my twin brother glare at the womanizer.

Yes, I have a fraternal twin brother. Neah Walker. We've everywhere together. I seriously never went anywhere without him, same with me to him. When we were tykes, our mother and father threw us out like garbage. Neah thinks that the reason why is that we're different. We had many birth defects. He has golden eyes and other things like his birth mark is crosses all over his forehead, but I think I had the most birth defects. I have white hair, a deformed hand, and my birth mark looks like a scar going from my forehead to below my eye.

As Cross walked away Neah turned to me and said, "Honestly Allen, I don't know why you call him master. Just call him by his real name."

"I understand that you want me to, Neah, but Mana treated us to be respectful-" I was cut off when we heard the bus honked. Neah turned to me and laughed, "Ready for our first day in hell?" I nodded and we went out the door.

I took out my gloves that I had in my pocket and pulled them on my hand, "Neah? I'm scared. What if they make fun of me?"

He turned to me and smiled, "Then you bring them to your older brother."

"You older by five damn minutes!"

Each school we went to, I was always picked on. The reason why I never stood up for myself was because I'm the weakest out of the pair. Yes, I did acrobactics before, but Neah always seemed to be strongest. I could always count on him to protect me.

We got on the bus and the whispers and stares began. The bus driver, who was old and had a lazy eye, stared at us. We scurried to the back of the bus and tried to find an empty seat until a foot stuck out and made me trip.

I yelped and Neah rushed over. We heard laughter fill up the bus and that's when Neah started to glare. Two eyes met all. The laughter died down quickly and Neah and I proceeded to the look.

We finally found and a seat and I whispered, "You were right."

He looked at me and said softly, "What do you mean?"

"This is going to be hell."

He laughed and agreed. I took out a book that said, "Naruto V. 15" and started to read it with my brother. That all ended when I felt poking on my head and heard a voice said, "Why is it white?"

A red head popped out from the seat behind us. He had a eyepatch and one emerald green eye. I looked at him and said, "May I help you?"

He said with a straight face, "Yeah. Why is it white? Did ya die it?"

"No, it was born like this. Now would you please stop poking me?"

"Oh, sorry," He said put still kept on doing it.

Neah growled and slapped his hand away, "Quit poking him!" The red head stared in amazement and smiled, "Now I can't leave you alone. Whoever can slap the most popular boy in school's hand has guts."

'Crap! Neah? Are you there?' I thought mentally to Neah

'Yep.'

'We ran into another gay guy, didn't we?'

'I have no idea, Allen. He doesn't seem like one.'

'I promise to God! If he rap-'

"Uh? Guys?" The red head said.

I turned around with a smile on my face, but you could tell that I was annoyed, "Yes?"

"Sorry, but it was just so quiet and boring. I don't like it."

'Damn it! We just ran into some idiot! Stupid rabbit.' I thought, making Neah chuckle.

The bus ride soon ended and Neah and I ran off the bus, trying to get away from the weird "person" that sat behind them.

We looked at the school and we were dumbfounded. The school looked like a freaking castle. 'What the hell?' Neah thought. Oh! Did I mention that Neah and I could contact mentally, but you probably found that out already. Hehe...

We walked in and looked for the office. I heard Neah whisper, "Dammit. Why does this school have to be so big?" It was true. The school was huge. I wouldn't be surprised to get lost in here.

We eventually found the front office, but it was in the back of the school. The man that was in the office had dirty blonde hair and was drinking soda. Not something you'd see master doing.

I stepped up and said, "Excuse me, but me and my brother are looking for our class. Would you mind helping us?"

The man looked up and smiled, "No, no. Just tell me your names and I'll give you your schedule."

"Neah and Allen Walker," Neah pointed out. His voice was shaky, but he covered it up. In a way, my brother could be shy, but he is more...cooler, so he would never have to be scared and crap like that.

The man did a 'Aha!' and gave us our schedule. I saw Neah's and it said that he was in class 2-D.

"Wait, we're in different classes." Neah said as he saw mine that said 2-B.

The man looked at us and said,"Is that a problem?"

I nodded, "My brother and I never been separated. And, Sir, we're not starting now."

"I don't think that I can change th-" The man was cut off by Neah.

"Please! I'll do anything to get me and my brother in the same class. Just...please..."

The man sighed and told us that he would try to get us in the same class, so he went in the back for a couple of minutes. He came back and said, "Alright, but your electives are different. Okay?"

Neah and I high-fived and the man, who's name was Reever, told us that we were in both 2-D. We nodded and thanked him a couple of times. But the thing that shocked me was that Reever or that red head on the bus weren't creeped out from our looks. Are all teachers and students like this? If so,then maybe this school wouldn't be crappy. Maybe I might even enjoy it...Maybe.


	2. Friends or Enemies?

Hi! Okay, in Allen and Neah's class, there is a lot of age difference. Please just go along with it. Might have singing in this story….

The class we were in had a few people. We introduced ourselves and the class did the same. One boy was blind and had these head phone thingies, his name was Marie, and he was friends with this guy named Daisya, who had make-up under his eyes that looked like triangles. Also there was a girl, Lou Fa, who had a crush on me. A major one. There was, also, another set of twins named Jasdero and David, but they call themselves "Jesdevi". They were punk and really weird. I mean seriously, who combines their names anymore?

Our teacher was a woman named Miranda Lotto. She was young, but she would often stutter or freak out over nothing. She would stare, stutter, go crazy, etc. She was young and pretty, but weird and crazy.

Neah and I sat by each other, of course. We sat in front of the punk twins that kept on laughing and snickering. One kept on flicking my ear, Jasdero.

The class was basically wasted with Ms. Lotto trying to get out a sentence, but stuttered too much. And the best part is that we had her for all classes except for electives and science. Neah had band and I had art. We were pretty okay with our electives, though. I always like to draw and Neah loved music, so we were happy.

Lunch came soon. I was jumping up for joy yelling, "Finally a class that I'll know I'll pass!" Neah chuckled and looked for a table. The tables were full with geeks, jocks, popular kids, and so on and so forth.

"Hey! It's you!" We heard a voice and we knew exactly whose voice it was. The red head. I turned around and said, "Hi…um…."

He smiled and pointed to himself, "Oh! I'm Lavi Bookman." He stuck out a hand and I shook it.

"Allen Walker and this is my brother, Neah Walker." I said as Neah turned around, obviously annoyed by Lavi.

"You two looking for a table to sit at?" He asked.

I nodded and he continued, "Well, you can sit my table with my friends." I turned around to Neah and looked for an answer. He snorted, but sighed and nodded.

We followed Lavi to a table that had some people from my class and some from others. The two from my class, Marie and Daisya, were talking to a blue haired Japanese. He looked irritated, but he managed to get over it. Then a girl with dark green hair smiled at Lavi and us, "Lavi, who's your new friends?"

I stuttered, "I-I'm Allen Walker. This is my brother, Neah Walker." I could feel my face become hotter and redder. Neah chuckled and I glared at him.

She laughed, "I'm Lenalee Lee and the Japanese man over there is Kanda. I already know the Daisya and Marie are in your class."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lenalee. Sir Kanda." I said. Kanda just did a "tch" and went back to eating his Soba.

"Aw~ C'mon Yu! Say hello to the new kids," Lavi said.

Kanda got up, "Don't. Call. Me. Yu." Lavi laughed and skipped up to us to and yelled right into our faces, "Well, come sit down!" Neah and I glanced at each other, but did what Lavi said.

Me and my brother took out our lunch kits. I opened it up and saw 30 Matarashi Dangos. I silently thanked Neah, 'cause I knew Cross didn't make these.

"Whoa! Jeezum! Those are a lot of dumplings!" Daisya said, leaning across the table, "Can have some?"

"HHHHIIIIIISSSSSS!" I hissed. Neah laughed.

"Sorry…Allen really likes Matarashi Dangos. And he would never give it up." Neah said, still chuckling.

We started up a conversation about latest hit songs and TV shows. We were having a good time until Neah and I heard a familiar meledy:

_Lord Millenium is in search of you_

_Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news?_

_Maybe you stole it from him_

_I'll see if it's true~_

_Lord Millenium is in search of you_

_Looking for the h_eart_ now, have you heard the news?_

_I was not the one he sought_

_Maybe it is you~_

_Who is it that has my heart?_

_I will find you soon~_

Arms wrapped around my neck and a feminine voice said, "Hello, Allen~" I turned around and shockingly said, "R-Road Kamelot?"

Neah turned around and said, "Tyki Mikk?" Behind Road, I saw him, Tyki. He smiled warmly, like he used to, "Hi Allen. Hi Neah."

"Y-you guys know each other?" Marie asked.

"Yeah….we were friends a long time ago…" I said.

"Well I wasn't really your friend. More like a girlfriend," Road said as she kissed my cheek.

"Road, that was a long time ago!" I said as pushed her away.

"By three years," Tyki said.

"How do you know each other?" Lenalee asked.

"We were in a circus….Allen and I were clowns, Road was an acrobat, Tyki was a magician. We were all friends then." Neah answered.

"Then?" Daisya said.

"Until our….guardian died and we had to move away…." I said in a weak tone.

Neah shaded his eyes with his hair, Tyki happy face expression turned into a frown, and Road said sadly, "Mana….he was a good man…."

"Y-you and Road dated, Allen?" Lavi asked, stuttering, but trying to change the subject.

"Um! Yeah! We were a perfect couple!" Road said nervously.

"Why are you stuttering?" I asked, still dazed a little.

"U-um," Lavi's loud voice turned into a whisper, "Because they're bullies. No matter how popular you are, they'll still pick on you."

I turned to Tyki and Road, "Is that true?"

"Hell yeah it's true!" Kanda yelled.

Tyki chuckled, "Don't worry we won't pick on you, though. If you want, you can join us. We're not the only ones and we're called the Noah Clan."

I glanced at Neah and he whispered, "Should we?"

"I don't know. I don't like being picked on, but I don't want to pick on people. You know, treat others the way you want to be treated." I said. Neah nodded and we both turned to them.

"Thanks, guys, but really, we don't want to join. But thanks for the offer," I said.

"Are you sure, Allen? Neah?" Road asked. We nodded.

"Well, if you want to become one of us, the offer will be up." Tyki said. The two walked away with Road singing again. We turned around and we were startled to see everyone staring at us.

"What?" Neah asked.

"You turned down their offer? Why?" Lavi asked.

"Allen and I get picked on a lot. We didn't want to pick on others," Neah answered.

"That was really sweet of you." Lenalee said.

"Th-Thanks," I said blushing.

"Well, how about joining our group?" Marie asked.

"Group?" I asked.

"Yep! We call ourselves the Exorcists!" Daisya said cheerfully.

I nudged Neah and he nodded. I turned to them and said, "Alright!"

Kanda said, "Don't be to cheery, Moyashi."

I glared at the Japanese, "What did you call me, BaKanda?"

"You heard me, Moyashi."

I put up a fist, "Go to hell!"

"You wanna fight?" He said kicking a chair away with his hands in his pockets. Neah sighed, 'Already have an enemy?'

'Hell yes!'

Neah laughed and they stared at him with confusion. I laughed, too, "Don't ask." I told them.

I'm happy. I finally found new friends, but the others…they're bullies. Why? I sighed in disappointment and Neah did the same. But we soon got over it when Kanda and I started an argument again. Oh well, at least I have new friends, right?

Sorry for making it end like that. If I didn't end this chapter soon….it'll be like the Never Ending Story 3. But review anyway.


	3. A Familiar Face

After lunch, we, Neah and I, had electives, which were pretty cool. He had band and I had art. And when I first walked in the classroom, I could already tell that it would be a good class. It was like walking in a church on a bright sunny morning. Yeah, you'll get stares at first, but then the people will greet you kindly later…Or at least that is what I thought. I've only been to a church a couple of times with Mana and I can barely remember the feeling I had…Oh well.

The teacher, Froi Tiedoll or Mr. Tiedoll, was really nice. He talked about the history of art and showed us pictures of some on the SmartBoard. They all looked unique. My favorite painting was _The Scream_. I loved the expression on his face. It was like the face I have when there's a clearance on Matarashi Dangos.

When Mr. Tiedoll was done talking, he told us that he wanted to draw a picture of one of the students. I panicked and the only thing I could do was slump down in my chair. But sadly, I caught his eye and had to go in the front of the class, where everyone started to do their whisperings about my appearance.

The teacher wanted me to do a pose, but I was too embarrassed. So I just stood there with no expression. He sighed and said that it was still a pose, in a way. Someone, then, turned on a fan and the wind brushed through my hair, making it fly everywhere.

I thought to myself, 'Crap! Now the picture is going to look terrible.' But when he handed it to me, I was in awe. I looked super…HOT! If I did say so myself. My hair was like floating from the wind and my eyes were black with white pupils…This painting was awesome! I should it to everyone and everyone was astonished, but for one kid who yelled out, "Why pick the freak?"

I knew something like this was going to happen and I stared down at my feet with sadness overwhelming me until I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Mr. Tiedoll smiled at me and said in such a caring tone, "Because you'll never find someone as unique as this young man."

I smiled brightly and almost hugged the man. No one has ever said that to me before. Well except Neah and Mana. But this man meant it. He told me to sit back down and to keep the drawing. I couldn't to tell Neah what happened!

Soon, the bell rung and it was time to go to science. Before I left, I went to Mr. Tiedoll, who was sitting at his desk, and bowed.

"Thank you," I said, "No one has ever told me that."

He smiled his warm smile and said, "You are quite welcome, Allen. I don't believe in bullying in my classroom and especially when the victim shouldn't be someone as nice as you. I could tell that you were going to be my best student the minute you walked in here."

I smiled, but soon someone said, "Allen!" It was Neah waiting by the door.

"Thanks again!" I said quickly and ran out the door.

Neah and I walked down the halls of our school. He told me how in band that he got to play piano. He was so excited. My brother always loved the piano. He would play on his keyboard every day.

Neah something was in my hand, the drawing. He took it out of my hand and examined the piece of artwork, "What's this?"

"My art teacher drew a picture of one of the students and he chose me!" I answered with excitement.

"Really? Teacher's pet already, huh?" He nudged me with his elbow. I laughed and punched him playfully.

Soon, we got to our next and, thank God, last class, science. When we walked in we both had the face that said, "HOLY CRAP! NOT THEM AGAIN!"

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Marie, and Daisya were doing all kinds of crap in the class room. Kanda had a freaking sword and was slicing everything up. Daisya was kicking, what seemed liked, bells, that were freaking huge! Marie was listening to music, I think it sounded like old classic songs. Lenalee was sitting on the teacher's desk, talking to the teacher that looked like her. And the freaking rabbit was reading a dictionary…Who knew that he could read? Wow, I sound like Kanda.

Speaking of which, was he allowed to have a sword in school? And it looked like the teacher didn't care. He was just crying and yelling at Lenalee, who soon kicked him in the face. 'Go Lenalee.' I thought.

Neah chuckled. 'Is that your girl, Allen?'

I blushed and yelled, "NO!"

Then I realized, I yelled, not thought, which made everyone recognize us. Neah glared at me and I took a step back. 'Why do you have to be the brother that was supposed to devour me?'

"Because I'm the oldest." He said.

'Neah, you're giving them confuse looks. Think mentally.' I said looking at the group just staring at us.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lavi asked.

I sighed, 'Told ya.'

The teacher went through the group of students and made his way towards us. He had blue hair, a white hat, a white coat, and pink slippers. Then I realized something. This guy looked totally familiar. He was friends with Cross. Komui Lee.

The man smiled as if he knew what I was thinking and said in a gentle tone, "Nice to see you again, Allen, Neah."

"Komui? Is that really you?" Neah asked, squinting his eyes with curiosity.

The man nodded and I smiled. I knew it! It was Master's friend. I remembered how he came to our house when Neah and I were ten. He brought sake or something to Cross and it seemed like he enjoyed it.

I haven't said this yet, but I knew she looked familiar. I think I remember Komui bringing a girl around our age, too. We didn't get to meet her because as soon as she went into the house, she ran back to the car, which was strange. She must have not liked the smell of alcohol in the house.

"Oniisan, you know them?" Lenalee asked. I know I don't speak in Japanese or whatever language that was, but I know she was calling him brother…WAIT, BROTHER! Crap.

"Don't you remember, Lenalee? You went to their house one time, but left because the smell of alcohol." He said. I was right.

"Wait. Are you talking about the house that had the smell of alcohol, dirty socks, and perfume?" She asked. 'Crap.' I thought. Komui nodded at Lenalee's question.

"You know it's rude to say that about someone's house." Neah stated. I punched him in the stomach, making his lose his breath and fall to the ground.

"What Neah means to say is that he's happy that we get to see a familiar face around here." I laughed nervously.

Kanda just "tch"ed and went back to cutting desks a part. Daisya walked up to Neah and helped him up. Marie came up to me and said, "If you're wondering, we barely learn science in this class."

"So what do we learn?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Daisya said and walked off after helping Neah get back on his feet.

'What a weird kid, that one.' Neah thought. I nodded in agreement.

Neah and I looked for a desk that Kanda didn't slice in two yet. Eventually we found some in the front of the room. There was two, but one seemed like someone was already sitting in it. Neah and I both looked at the desk, then at each other, then at the desk again.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" We played rock, paper, scissors over a desk. Neah prevailed. I sighed sadly and sat right next to Neah, on the ground. Then all of a sudden, I felt my hair being pulled back. Soon, my hair was in ponytail. I turned around and saw Lenalee smiling.

"I think you look cute with your hair up!" She giggled. My face turned bright red. I was about to say something until…

"Stay away from my Lenalee!" A book was thrown at my face by the one and _only_ Komui Lee.

I fell backwards on the floor, my nose bleeding from the hit. Neah ran by my side. Lenale, once again, kicked Komui in the face.

Neah ran by Komui and yelled, "Don't hurt my brother again!"

I got up and went by Neah and tried calming him down.

"The Moyashi needed it." I hurt Kanda say. I glared at him and yelled, "My name is Allen, you bastard!"

"Whoa, Yu~ Let's not have a fight," Lavi said, making Kanda glare at him.

Kanda and I were about to have a fight until the bell interrupted us to tell us that it was time to go home. I groaned, I really wanted a fight but then again, my nose was still bleeding and I had to go tend to it soon.

Neah and I left the classroom and went on the bus. Okay, finally one day in hell is gone. Now let's see if we can survive the rest of the year. And the next three years. I sighed in relief when we got home, but Cross is there.

"We got the first day of hell, now let's what the devil has in store for us." Neah commented. I laughed, 'Probably more debts.'

"Probably. But let's find out." And with that we went inside to see some unexpected guests. Road and Tyki.


End file.
